Talk:Carol Marcus
blonde lab technician Part of the "Background" article states: "It has also been suggested that Carol was the 'blonde lab technician' Kirk was introduced to by Gary Mitchell years earlier, mentioned in 'Where No Man Has Gone Before'." My memory is that Finnegan (TOS, "Shore Leave") set up Kirk with the "blonde lab technician" whom he "almost married". I hesitate to edit the article without checking my shaky memory with others first. : No, it's Mitchell: :: MITCHELL: "lf I hadn't aimed that little blonde lab technician at you..." :: KIRK: (later) "I almost married her!" : Finnegan was probably too busy beating up Kirk at the time.--Tim Thomason 22:51, 22 December 2006 (UTC) So it was. Thanks for the correction. --Joe N. 1-3-07 Over a century later 'Over a century later, in 2374' ... over a century after when? According to the years listed on this page, the Genesis Incident was less than 100 years before then - more like just (or, in fact, nearly exactly) 90 years. Just thought I'd point that out. -- 14:16, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :Fixed. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:28, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Star Trek into Darkness Actress Alice Eve has confirmed in an interview that she is playing Carol Marcus in the upcoming film. Is is okay to make an article for Carol Marcus (Alternate Reality)? T-888 (talk) 07:51, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Already been tried; per the spoiler policy we don't include material from new films until they are officially released. 31dot (talk) 11:44, December 20, 2012 (UTC) okay then, I was just trying to help, I mean we don't know that much about this new Carol Marcus beyond she is in the movie and she is Kirk's love interest. T-888 (talk) 12:38, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't think otherwise; I was simply giving you information. :) 31dot (talk) 12:57, December 20, 2012 (UTC) And I was just agreeing. My point was since there is little information about the film and her role in it, it would be useless to add the article without enough info. T-888 (talk) 19:19, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Alternate reality information? I wonder if it really is possible to transfer alternate reality information in this case. In other cases, it was information that predated the timeline split, and thus supposedly was the same in both realities. In this case, we're dealing with a person that might be younger than Kirk, and thus was born and perhaps even conceived after the split. Even if we consider it unlikely, it might be the case that her father met a different woman in the prime timeline, so that the mother of this Carol Marcus does not have the maiden name "Wallace". (A similar theory was used to explain away the age difference for Chekov, if I remember correctly.) So, while this person still is the counterpart of , it doesn't necessarily mean we should copy information from there to here. --Cid Highwind (talk) 00:00, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :I wholeheartedly agree with you. There seems to be quite a lot of fanboy speculation coming after the release of , unfortunately. --Defiant (talk) 14:50, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ::As to be expected. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:56, May 17, 2013 (UTC)